Tender Warmth within a Blizzard
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Gouenji X Fubuki, Rated M Intense Yaoi, Using english dub names. Taken advantage of the chilly weather conditions while returning some equipment to the old clubhouse Axel tempts his boyfriend into having a little fun while keeping warm until the blizzard passes. This may be the first of a couple of oneshots I'll be doing for my favourite Inazuma 11 pairings


**Tender Warmth within a Blizzard**

**Author's note: **

_**It's been a while since I've done an Inazuma Eleven story, I've been having a huge case of writer's block with Bonds of Broken Lovers, I can't quite say when I'll next update it, but there's a half term coming up for me so hopefully they'll be a new chapter for that. **_

_**Anyway I came up with story after seeing the scenario in my head, this is a M rated story Gouenji x Fubuki, Yaoi pairing. Also be aware that I'll be using the English dub names, I'll be doing more Inazuma Eleven shorts with other favourite yaoi pairings.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was cold winter's afternoon over Raimon, the snow had been falling for nonstop for the last few days, and the roads were iced causing accidents. Schools were also closed for last few days, but that didn't stop the Inazuma Japan from practicing, even though the FFI tournament had ended over a year ago Mark and the others still liked to keep up with their skills.

Most of the Inazuma gang had already started in high school, but more personal Axel and Shawn had started dating in secret. The only ones who were aware of their relationship were Mark, Jude and Xavier, they weren't ready for the rest of team and their friends to know. It was just about 4pm, the team had finished practice and were heading home to get warm.

The weather forecast spoke of a blizzard heading towards town so practice had to finish early. Axel and Shawn were at Raimon Jr High they had been returning some old equipment they used to their old clubhouse. Even though they were at a new school they were still allowed to uses they old school grounds for practice. Due to the snow, the school was empty but the grounds were open.

"**Alright then, this is the last of the equipment Shawn, let me just make sure everything in order and then we can go" **Axel told his boyfriend as he passed him a box with stuff as he placed on top of some others

"**Okay then that's fine, I know cold weather bothers you because you're so use to being warm" **Shawn said with a pleasant smile as Axel smiled back at him

"**And I know that this weather doesn't bother you cause your used to cold climates" **Axel said in response as he finished checking everything he then went over to Shawn

"**So now that were done with this Shawn..." **Axel said in a gently tone was stood right behind Shawn and gently placed his arms around him making the boy blush

"**A... Axel we can't do that... Not here we can just go home and..." **Shawn stopped halfway as Axel started kissing and nipping at his neck making Shawn cry out little moans of pleasure

"**But then you'll worry about my family walking in on us or something..." **Axel said in quiet and seductive tone as he began to put one of Shawn's shirt trailing along with skin

"**Besides we might have to stay here for a while..." **Axel added as Shawn looked a little confused as he didn't understand, and then Axel pointed out the window and ice blue haired teen looked

"**That's the... The blizzard..." **Shawn simply said as the blizzard had already arrived over Raimon, the snow was heavier and the cold winds were blowing powerful

"**Yeah, it's too dangerous for us to go out and too far from here to my place... Will have to wait out until the blizzard passes" **Axel said as Shawn sighed slightly and then Axel let go of him

"**So why don't we keep warm until then huh...?" **Axel said as sat Shawn on the bench and started to undo his clothes while Shawn simply watched his boyfriend strip

Shawn face was pink and red with blush, he felt everything inside him getting hot, and Axel had just taken off his shirt revealing his hard toned tanned abs. The blizzard striker was a little taken back as he blushed even more which made Axel smirk, he then knelt down in front of Shawn who looked like he was in a daze. The platinum haired boy just smiled at his lover and he started to undo Shawn's button shirt.

"**W... Wait what are you..." **Shawn was cut off again as Axel was licking his stomach, Shawn froze and twitched with each time Axel tasted him, suddenly Shawn's pupils changed they became more dazed

"**Oh Axel... Axel... Don't stop, please don't..." **Shawn said in a more lustful tone as Axel looked up to see the expression Shawn's face, he had a drunken smile, he was blushing red and his eyes were half open

"**Shawn..." **Axel simply said as he then got while Shawn stared at him, the spiky hair striker gently pushed Shawn so that he was now lying down on the bench as Axel got on top of him

"**So... Where were we?" **Axel asked as he continued stripping Shawn who just lied there, he smiled faintly as he stroked Axel's warm chest

Axel had unbuttoned and pulled off Shawn's trousers, taken off his shirt, leaving him only in his light blue boxers. By then there already a bulge growing in his pants, Axel responded by unzipping his trouser and pulling his boxers off but leaving his trouser on. He then started to kiss Shawn, the blue haired teen put his arms tightly around Axel as there kiss deepened.

Axel revealed his hardened 8 inch member which made Shawn tense with excitement as he pulled down his pants revealing his erected member. The two returned in locked lips, their members rubbing against each other made them both let out quiet moans of pleasure. About five minutes later Axel was sat up with Shawn sitting in between him, the flame striker was playing with Shawn's nipples as he moaned with each touch.

"**Ready..." **Axel asked him as Shawn simply nodded in response as Axel slowly took his wet and sticky member and started to push into Shawn which made the boy slightly cry out in pain

"**Ah Axel!" **Shawn cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as Axel was halfway inside of him, Axel grunted as he continued to push more into Shawn while at the same time stroking Shawn's erection to keep his focus off the pain

"**Ah... It's tighter... tighter than before... Ah Shawn!" **Axel said panting as he was slowly thrusting in and out of Shawn while he stroked Shawn who moaned loudly

"**Axel... Axel I... I love... I love you... Ah I love you so much!" **Shawn said while moaning as Axel was now in a rhythm and was moving much faster

* * *

It was about ten minutes later, the atmosphere outside was cold and windy as the furious blizzard raged on, while inside the clubhouse it was hot and humid. Axel and Shawn were now lying on the ground, both were completely naked as the spiky haired teen was now on top of Shawn as he was thrusting into Shawn who moaned with pure pleasure now.

Axel was kissing and licking Shawn's neck, the warmth was intensifying the more their bodies touched. Shawn was enjoying each movement Axel was making he didn't want him to stop, everything was hot, wet and hard. The platinum blonde then got up his arms around Shawn's thighs was he continued to make love to him, Shawn's expression made him low like was about to pass out.

But he didn't want this to stop he grabbed onto Axel's shoulders as he pulled himself up as he smiled at Axel who had stopped moving. Suddenly Axel let a moan as Shawn was moving slowly up and down as Shawn was moving himself on and off of Axel's erection as the blonde tightly held him. Axel felt a sensation in his member as he knew he was about to release himself as was Shawn.

"**Axel... My... It feels like that... Like that time before... It's..." **Shawn's words weren't coming out straight as he drooled from the side of his mouth as he moved quicker as he buried his head into Axel's chest

"**I know... Me too... Shawn... Let's... together... It's coming!" **Axel groaned holding Shawn as he started moving his body in a rhythm with Shawn's movement

Both teen moaned and panted moving together as Axel's hands moved to Shawn's smooth cheeks as he spread them apart as he pushed once more into Shawn as hard as possible as they both screamed. Shawn shot his hot white essence onto Axel's stomach as his own and Axel releasing into Shawn, finally Shawn fell back with Axel falling onto him. Both were breathing heavily the sweat ran down their bodies, Shawn looked at Axel but he was so exhausted as his eyes closed as he passed out.

* * *

**Later...**

It had been nearly two hours since the blizzard had arrived, it was much slower than earlier, the wind had ceased but the snow slowly fell. Inside the clubhouse Axel and Shawn were still lying on the ground, Shawn was now awake lying beside Axel using their jackets as a blanket. The flame striker was half awake while his boyfriend watched him, he looked at him with such wonder he really did loved Axel.

"**Axel...?" **Shawn simply said as Axel slightly moaned responding to Shawn

"**Will we always be together like this?" **Shawn asked him as Axel looked at him for a moment and then smiled

"**Yeah... You and me... We will always be one... That's a promise Shawn" **Axel said answering as he kissed Shawn on his forehead who blushed

"**So... How long are we gonna stay like this?" **Shawn asked as Axel put his arm around Shawn as he looked at the ceiling and then out the window to see the snow fall

"**Just a little longer... Then will head back" **Axel said as Shawn chuckled slightly as he snuggled into Axel as the two continued to lay there

* * *

**The End...**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this oneshot most Yaoi I've written in a while, I'll work on another one tomorrow as well my other Inazuma Eleven stories. Please leave your reviews and tell me what you thought of this story, the first Gouenji X Fubuki story I've done so some reviews would be nice. Not sure on the next pairing I'll do... It's either gonna be Endou X Tenma or Hiroto X Endou, or maybe another Endou x Gouenji or Tachimukai X Endou. Well it's time I get some shuteye, sweet dreams to all my readers!**


End file.
